


El sinsabor de Lord Punch

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es como un juego de niños el ser una familia con sus pequeñas colonias, un juego que está destinado a serle amargo. FACE family. FrUK. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sinsabor de Lord Punch

-¡Quiero usar una escopeta! ¡No es justo, todo el mundo tiene una!

Estados Unidos dio una pequeña patada, instalándosele la expresión de niño indignado que tan pocas veces se veía en sus facciones.

-Eres muy joven -repuso Inglaterra, firme y sin rastro de alteración ante la evidente de su hermano menor-. Además, las armas son instrumentos espantosos. Sólo la gente malvada y bruta porta una.

-¡Bah, eso no es cierto!

Escuchó la risa forzada de Francia de fondo. Inglaterra maldijo para sus adentros, preguntándose por qué el imbécil con quien compartía techo lo des-ayudaba con la discusión, traicionándole con un sonido revelador de cuán mentiroso estaba siendo para intentar persuadir a Estados Unidos del uso de unas herramientas en la que Inglaterra era un fino experto.

-¿Cómo voy a ser un héroe si no porto un arma? ¡Los forajidos se aprovecharían de esto, me harían picadillo y el mundo caería bajo su poder! ¿Y quién va a defenderlos a ustedes? -insistió Estados Unidos, llevando sus argumentos por otras ramas, la de la preocupación por sus figuras fraternales.

-Nadie va a venir a atacarnos. Estamos seguros aquí -dijo Inglaterra, dando un suspiro. Si acaso supiera que nadie se atrevería a molestarlos con la armada inglesa alrededor de ellos.

-Tú no has manejado un arma en tu vida -acusó Estados Unidos-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si vienen los piratas franceses que tanto maldices y te obligan a entregar todo lo que posees?

-Yo estaría gustoso de darles de todo -intervino Francia, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos que Estados Unidos interpretó como la mirada de una persona a la que tendría que salvar de los malvados. La perspectiva no le desagradaba del todo, él sería el salvador de todo el mundo, incluyendo al que prefería darle una ración extra de galletas de chocolate a Canadá y no a él. Pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor Francia disfrutaría yéndose con los piratas franceses; si eso era lo que él quería, aunque Canadá se muriera de la pena ante su ausencia; una lástima, pero viéndole el lado positivo, ¡tendría más galletas para él! ¡Todas, todas serían suyas!

-¿Has entendido, jovencito? -terminó Inglaterra, subrayando la palabra "jovencito", tal vez para acentuar lo pequeño que era aún para sus ojos. Estados Unidos, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta ignorar todo el sermón de Inglaterra, pegó un brinco, fijando su atención en el único objetivo puesto en su mente.

-¡Conseguiré un arma y no habrá mejor pistolero que yo! -exclamó, dándole la espalda y echando a correr hacia la puerta de la casa. Salió antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

Inglaterra estaba molesto, pero no más que angustiado ante la idea de que Estados Unidos cumpliera con sus palabras. Era un chico obstinado que nunca se conformaba con un "no". Era un desastre el estar a su cargo; Francia, en cambio, sólo comentaba que de tal palo tal astilla. Y nada más.

Se volvió hacia él, descargando toda la frustración.

-Gracias por tu bien probada inutilidad -le apestó.

Francia siguió ocupado en la mesa. Estaba revisando la correspondencia más reciente, una pila de cartas desparramadas a su alrededor, con distintos tipos de letras marcadas en la hoja, formando palabras y con ellas anécdotas que a estas alturas, debido a la distancia de un sitio a otro, estarían desactualizadas.

-Haz el favor de callarte para la próxima si no vas a agregar nada útil -siguió, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a buscar una taza de té.

-Pero es que los piratas me ponen mucho -le dijo Francia, como si fuera un desliz fácil de perdonar. Inglaterra sintió ganas de lanzarle la tetera en la cabeza, que no le quedaría más descompuesta de lo que ya estaba-. Además, ¿no crees que ya sea hora de ser sincero con el chico?

-Una palabra sobre la verdad y te lanzaré al mar -amenazó Inglaterra, mientras se servía el té-. Se supone que estás aquí para ser de ayuda, no un traste molesto y estúpido.

-Ah, pero si soy de ayuda. En estos momentos cuido de mi querubín. -Inglaterra lo único que observó fue la ausencia del muchacho en cuestión, desde la noche pasada no lo veía, ahora que reparaba en ello-. Y deja los insultos, yo no te digo imbécil cejón amargado y vulgar todo el tiempo, ¿no?

-¿Dónde está Canadá?

Francia, como reparando en la falta de presencia, lo buscó por toda la habitación con la mirada, sin conseguirlo. Inglaterra soltó un bufido, con los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, iré a ver dónde se ha metido. -Francia se levantó, dejando la correspondencia en la mesa a la vista de todos. No creía que nadie fuera a violar su privacidad, para empezar, su privacidad estaba escrita en francés y nadie en esa casa se manejaba con él, excepto Canadá, pero tampoco sabía gran cosa-. ¿Sabes algo? Me exaspera que se desaparezca sin avisar, ¡preocupa tanto a mi corazón!

Inglaterra ignoró el dramatismo. Francia se marchó de la habitación e Inglaterra aprovechó para quemar su correspondencia. No actuó con mala fe, era inevitable hacerle pagar por su irresponsabilidad aunque el castigo no estuviera relacionado con la infracción.

Inglaterra no pudo seguir observando la quema de las cartas porque una humorada a lo lejos, viéndose por la ventana, le llamó la atención. Se acercó para ver mejor. Descubrió un gran montículo de hojas caídas, otoñales, envueltas en las llamas rivales en furor con las de la chimenea. No era un gran fuego, pero conocía que si lo dejaba proseguir podría convertirse en una molestia para el pueblo y para su tiempo. Apagar llamas es fastidioso.

Fue rápido a la casa de sus vecinos y les ordenó, con la autoridad que tenía sobre todos los habitantes de América, que fueran a apagar el fuego con la mayor prontitud, además de encontrar al causante y hacerle pagar las consecuencias de su imprudencia o maldad, cualquiera que fuera el motivo de estar a punto de crear un incendio nada agradable (¿había incendios que sí lo eran, para empezar? Pues sí, los ocurridos en las posesiones de un francés).

Inglaterra volvió a la casa después de esto. No debió de haber pasado veinte minutos. Se encontró con Francia y Canadá en la sala, el primero apagando el fuego de la chimenea y el segundo sentado en la mesa, cabizbajo, sin atreverse a levantar los ojos de la madera. Inglaterra sonrió cuando Francia sacó con unas pinzas los restos de su correspondencia llena de fragmentos inconexos, manchas negras y ese relativamente agradable (repito,  _Francia_ ) olor a papel quemado.

Aguantó la risa como buen inglés. Sólo esbozó una sonrisa sardónica cuando Francia apartó su atención de los restos para centrarla en él. Pareció transmutarse del hombre estúpido que era normalmente a un hombre igual de estúpido pero enfadado. A consideración de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué sufres ahora? –preguntó, sentándose al frente de Canadá.

Éste le dirigió un tímido saludo, antes de volver a su posición inicial.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó al muchacho, pero Francia respondió por él.

-¡Pasa que es el fin del mundo!

Y, claro, respondió con su habitual dramatismo. Inglaterra rodó los ojos.

-¿A qué se debe la fatalidad? –La respuesta era obvia en caso de las cartas, en caso de Canadá no.

-Mis cartas, todas mis dulces cartas hechas con amor, pasión y deseo reducidas a una nada –lloriqueó Francia, enseñando los restos como prueba ineludible-. A una nada igual a tu nulidad, ¿sabes? ¡Es horroroso! Marie, Jean, Lucién, Madeleine… todo su amor muerto incluso antes de poder conocer cuánto me quieren. ¡Oh, fatalidad! ¡Desgracia amarga, que vienes a mi vida en el momento que creo más dulce y feliz!

-Por dios, ya, cállate –Inglaterra refunfuñó para sus adentros. Francia tenía el defecto de convertir escenas en la que debiera estar disfrutando, en momentos insufribles. Incluso ganando perdía-. Les vuelves a escribir y listo. Además, me refería a Canadá.

-¡Él, muchacho desobediente y tan despreciable como un inglés! –exclamó Francia con entonaciones dignas de la tragedia. Canadá se ruborizó y bajó más la cabeza-. ¡A qué no te imaginas qué lo he encontrado haciendo en el baño! ¡Qué cosa vergonzosa! ¡Digna de villanos! ¡Voto a bríos que de mí no ha sacado tanto descaro!

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –le preguntó Inglaterra directamente al muchacho.

Canadá se removió en su silla. Francia seguía lamentándose en voz alta. Inglaterra lo dejó de oír por el bien de su cerebro, además que el muchacho le intrigaba más. Se suponía que Canadá era el chico bueno, el incorruptible, el modelo a seguir, el sueño dorado de todo padre, eso, eso y más eso.

Canadá murmuró algo, algo que no supo entender. La lengua del muchacho se enredaba con sus ideas, la construcción de las oraciones iba más allá de toda posibilidad.

-¡El baño! –oyó decir a Francia-. Que es un lugar sagrado…

Inglaterra había aprendido que Francia tenía lugares sagrados por toda la casa, de acuerdo a qué le convenía santificar según la ocasión.

-Profanando reglas sagradas, que todo hombre debería respetar por consideración a quien lo ha visto crecer desde niño.

-¡P-Pero fue sin querer! –exclamó Canadá, con falta de convicción.

-¡Estas cosas se hacen con plena conciencia!

Inglaterra se preguntó cuándo volvería a concentrarse en las cartas. Seguía sin entender nada.

La puerta sonó, logró oírse por encima de Francia y Canadá. Inglaterra, seguro de que serían sus vecinos para informarle que ya habían controlado la situación, fue a abrir. No se equivocó. Allí estaban ellos, para informarle que el asunto estaba resuelto.

Estados Unidos también estaba junto a ellos, con la cara manchada de cenizas y una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro. Las piezas comenzaron a encajar incluso antes de que los vecinos dieran la explicación. El pequeño niño había creado el incendio con el fin de convertirse en el héroe, apagándolo todo una vez que el fuego alcanzara proporciones gigantescas.

Inglaterra se disculpó con los vecinos por las molestias ocasionadas. Tras cerrar la puerta, su expresión fue menos benevolente. Estados Unidos podría considerarse el héroe del mundo, el hombre más valiente entre los hombres, pero tembló al ser el objeto del enfado de su hermano mayor. El estallido no se hizo esperar.

Estados Unidos se vio reducido a una minúscula mota en el suelo, reducido ante la fuerza en la voz de Inglaterra. Tuvo ganas de llorar, no como le había tratado de enseñar Francia, sino de verdad. Se contuvo sólo porque perjudicaría su reputación de héroe andar lloriqueando como un bebé. Fue difícil.

En la casa de Kirkland, en la casa de Bonnefoy, en la casa de los dos hermanos de Norteamérica, se oyeron gritos infernales. Ninguno se alzaba por encima del otro, ninguno se entendía mejor que los demás.

-¡No te he criado de esta manera para que seas un vándalo en potencia!

-¡Hay límites bien establecidos de lo que se puede hacer y lo que no!

-¡No estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo!

-¡Pudiste hacerte daño, pudiste perjudicar a todos!

-¡Nunca obedeces, no sé qué tengo que hacer contigo!

-¡Pero será la última vez…!

-¡Todo es culpa de su apestosa influencia!

Exclamaron los dos padres a la vez. Los dos niños se mantuvieron en silencio. Castigados, la palabra sonaba terrible en los labios de Francia e Inglaterra, pero peor dentro de sus mentes. Quedaban aplazados sus planes para los días siguientes. Para Canadá, salir, jugar por el bosque, ir a comprar manzanas acarameladas en la tienda de la chica bonita que la atendía porque la excusa del amor no sería válida para Francia esta vez. Para Estados Unidos, corretear por todo el pueblo, defender a sus ciudadanos, protegerlos de las adversidades… no podía ejercer su oficio encerrado en casa.

Sin poder replicar, pero replicando de todas formas, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ninguno se habló en todo el trayecto.

Inglaterra averiguó que el motivo de mortificación de Francia fue que Canadá había usado sus productos para el cabello importados desde Europa… o eso decía él. A Inglaterra no se le quitaba de la cabeza que eran más americanos y más caseros que otra cosa. No era una falta tan grave como para el regaño dado, pero supuso que estaría alterado por las cartas perdidas.

Y sobre esas cartas, bien valdría llamarlas de la discordia. Francia al final había comprendido lentamente quién había sido el autor del crimen, acusándolo primero y luego prodigándole todo su desprecio. Inglaterra no ocultó su acción, y contraatacó el desprecio con más desprecio: insultos, burlas y bajezas recibió Francia, que como única defensa se sumió en un impenetrable silencio.

Francia dejó de emitir sonido como forma de protesta, lo ignoraba en todo momento y cuando forzado debía de dirigirse a Inglaterra, lo hacía mediante señas desganadas y rápidas. Inglaterra no se amilanó, en su lugar aprovechó la armonía creada por aquel tenso silencio. Estados Unidos y Canadá no entendían lo que ocurría, pero no hacían preguntas por temor a que el castigo se hiciera doble. Estados Unidos comenzó a hablar con resentimiento en la voz, o todo lo resentido que se pudo ver con un puchero en los labios.

Francia tampoco hablaba con Canadá, tal vez extendiendo su molestia hacia el chico, aunque éste le buscara conversación. Canadá recibía largos silencios tras sus esfuerzos. Como sincronizándose, Estados Unidos y Francia aprendieron a comunicarse rápidamente con las miradas. La de uno hablaba tanto como la del otro, sólo entre ellos. Compartían confidencias, bromas y lamentos. No era de extrañar la alianza si el objeto de su oposición era el mismo. Inglaterra, que se consideraba experto en lectura de rostros, no lograba entenderlas, y le enfurecía.

Inglaterra también dejó de hablar, pero no por convicción sino porque no tenía remedio. Sólo murmuraba refunfuños cuando alguno de los dos estaba cerca y con Canadá las conversaciones morían veloces. Entonces, en la casa de las naciones no hubo otra cosa además del silencio, se apagaron las risas y las palabras, la frágil armonía se había roto e Inglaterra no sabía cómo repararla. Extrañaba a Estados Unidos, a ese Estados Unidos dulce e ingenuo que no mostraba interés por las cosas de los adultos. Y, aunque era como una patada en el estómago admitirlo, extrañaba a Canadá viéndose feliz al lado de aquel asqueroso  _grindylow_ , ¿acaso no había sido injusto con el niño, que no había tenido ninguna participación en el pronunciamiento de sus hostilidades y que intentaba poner un fin a los enfrentamientos silenciosos de los demás miembros de la casa?

Inglaterra decidió que pondría fin al sufrimiento de Canadá, actuaría como un ser alcanzado por la Ilustración y volvería a encauzar las relaciones en aquella casa que recibía a unos hombres fingiendo ser una familia. Fue hacia la habitación del niño, tocó la puerta y escuchó un leve "pase".

-Eh, hola –lo saludó, con una sonrisa que le costó esbozar.

El niño estaba tirado en el suelo, bastante entretenido con dos títeres en ambas manos, que escondió rápidamente, sonrojándose ante la presencia de Inglaterra. ¿Le avergonzaría que le descubriera con aquel nuevo juguete?

-Vaya, están muy bonitos. –Inglaterra se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Verdad que sí? –dijo Canadá, emocionado-. Los he llamado Guignol y Judy. Son una pareja de amantes.

-¿Por qué no un matrimonio? –sugirió Inglaterra, pensando en lo más apropiado.

-Es que no están casados, porque Judy ya tiene un esposo, Punch, pero no lo ama como ama a Guignol –explicó el niño sin sospechar las implicaciones inmorales de todo el cuento.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo ama? –Inglaterra se preguntó a su vez si habría un muñeco del esposo también.

-Francia me lo contó, dijo que era un romance –Canadá sonrió como si zanjara el asunto al nombrarlo-. ¿Sabe? Francia me los ha regalado, y se ha disculpado y luego me ha prometido muchos dulces y juegos y más dulces.

¿Francia había tenido la misma idea mucho antes que él? Qué desgracia, pensó Inglaterra, ya no podría culparlo por ser una espantosa mala influencia para la familia-entre-comillas que eran. Pero sí tendría que hablar de él sobre el mal ejemplo que estaba siendo al enseñarle a Canadá semejantes vulgaridades; con lo que le costaba luego hacerle entender al chiquillo que estaba mal, que una dama jamás engañaba al caballero tenido por esposo. Por otro lado, si Canadá y Francia habían hecho las paces, quería decir que era él, Inglaterra, quien aún era un problema para la armonía en la casa. Debía de encontrar una forma de que Estados Unidos bajara la guardia y aceptara sus errores.

Pensó en tenderle una elaborada trampa consistente en un plato lleno de galletas, pero Francia había logrado cerrar con candado la alacena, apartándolo de la cocina definitivamente. Al principio no había protestado, teniendo labores en los que ocuparse además del gastronómico. A los niños les había gustado el cambio e Inglaterra no quiso quitarles esa indignante felicidad.

Entonces, lo vio cuando salió de la habitación de Canadá, ya sin más nada que hacer. Estaba en la mesa de la sala, tirado despreocupadamente en ella, con una botella de cerveza que a saber cómo había ido a parar allí. Inglaterra se acercó, comprobando que efectivamente alguien (Francia) había dejado la botella allí. Tomó un sorbo, estaba caliente, así que debía de tener bastante abandonada. Como detestaba desperdiciar la bebida y nadie lo veía, se la bebió tras dar largos tragos. Luego se fijó en el objeto que había llamado su atención en primer lugar. Era el títere de un hombre jorobado, con el rostro desfigurado. Supuso que sería el esposo engañado de Judy, el tal Punch. Lo tomó y se lo colocó en la mano derecha, recordando cómo jugaba con ese tipo de muñecos en años anteriores, cuando estaba en Europa.

Francia había alegrado su riña con Canadá por medio de aquellos juguetes. ¿Y si probaba suerte con Estados Unidos también? Era un niño, después de todo. Mientras iba perfilando su plan, buscó al chiquillo por toda la casa. Lo encontró en el jardín, jugando con unas tablas de madera. Se detuvo a observarlo para averiguar. Estados Unidos llevaba las tablas de madera de un lado para otro, supuso que tal vez estuviera construyendo una fortaleza para protegerlos de las amenazas exteriores imaginadas por el niño, Inglaterra lo conocía bien.

Se acercó con el títere levantado en su mano. Estados Unidos se percató de su presencia. Notó cómo se tensaba, haciendo un mohín de disgusto mientras intentaba ignorarlo, siguiendo con su trabajo. Inglaterra decidió entrar en acción, con toda la resolución que pudo reunir y la vergüenza de la que no se logró deshacer. Adoptó su pose de caballero, mirando seriamente a su mano derecha. El títere le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos perdidos y burlones.

-Qué desgracia, lord Punch –dijo en voz alta-. Me compadezco de usted y me disculpo por no haber evitado que ese miserable villano se apoderara de todas sus posesiones. Sus tierras, su campo, sus casas, su oro, incluso su familia. ¡Semejante salvajada! ¿Y me dice que el villano es francés?

-Una rana grande, verrugosa y asquerosa –dijo lord Punch, imitando Inglaterra la voz nasal de un viejo-, que hechizó a mi amada damisela, que me arrebató lo que más quería por medio de la fuerza, que tomó su arma y me disparó como hacen los cobardes.

El niño escuchaba disimuladamente, permaneciendo erguido sin mover ninguna de las tablas a su alrededor.

-La canallada no debe permanecer impune. Inglaterra no es un país donde los malvados triunfan, sino que los buenos pelean hasta el final a favor de la justicia.

Inglaterra reconoció que Estados Unidos esperaba que agregara algo más.

-Y a favor de dios –dijo lord Punch- que nunca nos abandona. ¡Pero rápido, lord Kirkland, tomemos nuestras armas y alcémonos en protesta! Llamemos a los valientes hombres nacidos en nuestro país y a los virtuosos hombres de América, para librar una batalla sin precedentes.

-Iremos, lord Punch. La batalla del bien contra el mal, donde saldremos airosos. El villano francés nos espera en la cuarta habitación del segundo piso.

-¡Por el honor!

-¡Y por la justicia!

Inglaterra se giró, y antes de dar un paso fue detenido por un grito de Estados Unidos, que le decía que lo esperara. Corrió a su encuentro, y alzó el rostro hacia Inglaterra.

-¡Yo quiero defender al Lord Puck!

-Es Punch –señaló el susodicho.

-Como dije. No quiero que los malos ganen.

Estados Unidos se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Canadá, donde Inglaterra se aseguró que su duelo entre caballeros transcurriera sin ningún percance que lamentar, a excepción del señor Guignol, quien acabó derrotado y prometiéndole a los presentes que nunca más irrumpiría en la sagrada unión del matrimonio. De los dos pequeños, fue Estados Unidos quien quedó más satisfecho por el triunfo y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación como señal de felicidad.

Se detuvo cuando Francia entró de repente, con una bandeja de galletas en la mano y un paquete de regalos en la otra que atrajo la atención inmediatamente. Inglaterra enseguida supo sus intenciones: buscaba congraciarse de más con los niños para no dejar ningún rastro de su comportamiento anterior. Era inteligente, no sólo le había obsequiado los muñecos a Canadá, sino que también les preparaba comida para ganarse a Estados Unidos y regalos que servían para ganarse a cualquiera. Lo peor era que él ya había pensando hacer algo parecido.  _Maldito Narciso_.

-¿Y qué hacían, queridos míos? –preguntó al sentarse en la cama con la bandeja colocada en sus piernas. Estados Unidos se abalanzó tras ellas mientras Canadá le explicaba la situación-. ¿Pero quién les habló de esa tontería del matrimonio? ¡Si el verdadero amor…!

Inglaterra le tomó del cabello, que lo tenía amarrado en una bien sujeta cola de caballo. Templándolo, aprovechó para apreciar nuevamente su suavidad. Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-Tu pervertida opinión te la puedes pasar por donde te pateo cada vez que te da por retarme, espíritu de ciénagas –le dijo cuidando su vocabulario enfrente de los menores.

-¿No es también donde te gusta visitarme, mi caballero de la carreta? –le repuso, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras visto que no quería que su pequeña colonia francesa escuchara conceptos poco agradables.

-¿Cómo se pueden visitar si estamos en la misma casa? –preguntó Canadá con una galleta en la mano-. ¿E Inglaterra es un caballero? ¡Oh! ¡Como en los cuentos!

-¡Ya, qué bien todo pero no importa! –repuso Estados Unidos, con la boca llena de galletas-, ¿qué traes ahí, Francia? ¿Es para mí? ¿Es un juguete? ¡Yo quiero saberlo! ¡Anda! ¡Dámelo ya! ¡Anda ya!

Francia se rió, e Inglaterra se sentó a su lado, colocándose a Estados Unidos en las piernas. Pese a lamentarlo, tenía curiosidad. Francia solía dar buenos regalos a las mujeres, pero con los hombres (o niños) tenía un gusto más que cuestionable.

Observó cómo le tendía el primer obsequio a Estados Unidos y éste lo abría con desespero. Sacó de la caja el juguete y lo miró sin salir de su estupor.

-Es una muñeca –señaló Estados Unidos.

En efecto, era la muñeca de una campesina de vestido rosado, piel blanca y el cabello rubio y largo. No se trataba del mejor regalo para un niño más propenso a la acción, ni siquiera a Seychelles podría gustarle una muñeca tan delicada.

-Sí, es la muñeca que te hacía falta. Mira, tienes muchos soldaditos y vaqueros y piratas, pero ninguna damisela en apuros –le explicó Francia-, ¡ahora podrás jugar a ser un héroe que rescata a su amada de las garras del peligro!

Estados Unidos miró la muñeca sin estar muy conforme con tenerla como damisela en apuros, pero se encogió de hombros y aprovechó para comer más galletas mientras Francia le daba su regalo a Canadá.

-¿Lazos? –preguntó el pequeño, confuso.

-Para el cabello. Ha llegado el momento en que comiences a atender tu cabello con tanto esmero como yo con el mío, de esa forma no sentirás la necesidad de recurrir a las pertenencias de tu amado hermano mayor, ¿no te parece? –y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! –exclamó Canadá, aunque Inglaterra creyó que lo decía para no quedar mal.

Dejaron a los niños en la habitación. Francia fue a la cocina a traerles más galletas e Inglaterra acabó por seguirlo. En el camino le comentó que le había emocionado la expresión de felicidad en sus rostros ante sus obsequios e Inglaterra tuvo que preguntarle con seriedad si acaso se estaba volviendo ciego.

-Para la próxima escojamos los regalos entre los dos. Por otro lado, ¿no estás malacostumbrándolos?

-Yo adoro que me den detalles sin ningún motivo en especial.

-Hablo de las galletas.

-Son niños, pueden comer lo que quieran. A mí me dejaban hacer lo que yo quería.

-Y mírate, eres el ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer.

-¿Vas a querer galletas también?

-Me da igual.

Se separaron cuando Inglaterra entró en la sala, dejando que Francia siguiera de largo para continuar consintiendo a los niños. Se encontró con otro montón de cartas en la mesa, preguntándose si hacía mucho tiempo que su dueño las dejara allí. Las examinó a simple vista, concluyendo que todavía no las había abierto. Sin pensar demasiado lo que hizo a continuación, las tomó y las llevó a su habitación, escondiéndolas dentro de su armario. Ninguno de los habitantes de la casa se atrevía a aventurarse adentro, ni siquiera Estados Unidos con su curiosidad innata. O Francia, con su deseo de descubrir qué había ocurrido con las cartas desaparecidas de su montón de amantes.

No sintió ni una pizca de remordimiento, Francia tenía la culpa y no había que indagar en el por qué de ello.

Esa noche le costó lograr que Estados Unidos y Canadá se durmieran, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, se dirigió a la sala con las ganas de tomarse un merecido vaso de ron. En el pasillo se encontró con Francia, quien estaba demasiado esmerado como para pasar la noche tranquilamente en la casa.

-A ver si haces el trabajo completo. Cuidar a tus hermanos menores no significa estar un rato con ellos para luego irte a ser francés por ahí –repuso, y Francia soltó una risa fingida.

-Pero si ya están dormidos.

-No gracias a ti.

-Mis disculpas, pero he vuelto a perder  _misteriosamente_ mi correo, y sólo he podido salvar una carta que había guardado oportunamente en mi escritorio. Es una pareja que hace años que no veo y he quedado con ella. Comprenderás mi falta de disponibilidad.

-¿Dónde has quedado?

Pero Francia no le dijo nada más, se despidió de él con un beso en los labios que no fue correspondido, y se marchó. A Inglaterra se le quitaron las ganas de beber. Sin saber cómo pasar el tiempo, pues tenía sueño, se mantuvo sentado en la sala mirando a un punto indeterminado en la pared. Las horas transcurrían demasiado lentas para su gusto. Cediendo a la curiosidad, buscó la carta que se le había escapado y la halló en la habitación de Francia. Se sentó en la cama que creía más cómoda que la suya (con lo cual no entendía el empeño de Francia de dormir con él cuando pasaba la noche sin salir), y con las manos temblándoles en una odiosa expectación nerviosa, la sacó del sobre y la leyó. Del contenido sólo fue importante que el amante en cuestión llegaría al puerto y que lo estaría esperando en la plaza principal en una fecha especificada. Pero aquella fecha había sido ayer, la carta había llegado muy tarde a su destinatario. ¿Francia era tan iluso como para suponer que quien quiera que fuera lo estaría esperando todavía? Otra tontería que le alteraba su tranquilidad. ¡Le era difícil sacárselo de la cabeza cuando se imaginaba la escena patética que podría estarse desarrollando ahora!

Maldiciéndolo en voz baja por tener cuidado de no despertar a los niños, tomó su abrigo y salió. Caminó a un ritmo más acelerado que el habitual, que ya de por sí era rápido. Llegó a la plaza en quince minutos, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón hecho un garabato, entornando la mirada para buscarlo entre la multitud. Comenzó a recorrer la plaza, y a medio camino distinguió una figura familiar que le hizo acercársele.

Francia estaba sentando en un banco con un escuálido ramo de rosas en la mano y sin la pinta de ser alguien que ha tenido éxito en su cita. Se sintió estúpido cuando ya se encontraba a pocos pasos, ¿qué le iba a decir para justificar su presencia allí que no fuera "estaba preocupado por ti, maldito bastardo"? Pensó en una excusa rápida pero ninguna le convenció.

¿Y si mejor se iba? Pero hacer eso resultaba más estúpido todavía. Ya estaba allí y no quería que el viaje fuera vano. Fue entonces cuando Francia arruinó todo plan de escape, cuando alzó la vista y lo vio, adoptando una expresión de desconcierto que le hacía ver como un idiota –más-.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy dando un paseo.

Fue una mentira pobre que Francia no se creyó. Arqueó una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento, pero evitó comentarle nada al respecto.

-Has dejado a los niños solos –le señaló cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Pues no te hubieras ido.

-Creí que no saldrías.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está esa dichosa pareja?

Francia se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el ramo de rosas.

-¿Te lo ha dado ella? –insistió, pero no creía que fuera cierto. No creía que hubiera una "pareja" a estas alturas.

-Se lo he comprado a un vendedor, era su último ramo y no quería que tuviera que deshacerse de él. Como ves, no son las rosas más bonitas del mundo. El tiempo y el clima las han marchitado. Pero son flores, y en su momento fueron hermosas.

-Te gusta todo lo perecedero –observó Inglaterra, sin demostrar interés-, e ir malgastando el dinero así como así.

-Sobre mi pareja, he llegado con mucho retraso y se ha ido –le explicó-. Creo que estoy solo otra vez.

Inglaterra quiso decirle que no fuera imbécil, que estaría con él aunque distara de ser como el modelo de cita con la que usualmente salía, que además tenía a Canadá y a Estados Unidos y que, de paso, tenía a otros niños esperándolo, incluso en el mismo continente. Por supuesto que no estaba solo. No consiguió decirle nada y en su lugar soltó un bufido para dejarle claro lo mucho que lo fastidiaba.

-Hace frío –dijo por comentar algo-. Vamos a casa. Los niños están solos y si Estados Unidos no me ve, se preocupará.

Ambos se levantaron y emprendieron el camino de regreso. En el trayecto Inglaterra quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero si bien era valiente en la guerra y en el mar, siempre le había esclavizado un tipo de cobardía del cual nunca se libraba. Por ello, el único gesto que hizo cuando estuvieron en la puerta fue arrebatarle el ramo de rosas y tirarlas al suelo, para después pisotearlas.

-No traigas porquerías a la casa –le dijo cuando Francia le pidió una explicación. Se adelantó antes de poder recibir cualquier protesta.

Ya estaba acomodado en su habitación sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella pasó una de las dos personas que solía colarse en su cama cuando no podían dormir o tenían pesadillas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dormir contigo –le dijo Francia mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Inglaterra se encontraba cansado para echarlo a patadas, además, en realidad eran pocas las veces en que Francia acudía a él para tener un encuentro sexual y no, simplemente, dormir a su gusto. No se atrevía a preguntarle por qué le despertaba tan poco deseo como para que no se le pasara por la cabeza hacer de sus encuentros más diarios que esporádicos, como si acaso siempre acabara convirtiéndose en su última opción. La opción desesperada.

Desde pequeños a Francia le había gustado poco dormir solo, sin importar qué habitación le dieran, qué tan cómoda y preciosa fuera. Después de tanto tiempo cuidando de los niños, Inglaterra se había resignado a tenerlo como visitante nocturno.

Casi había conseguido el sueño cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez siendo Estados Unidos quien entró y se hizo un sitio entre Francia y él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada –le repuso, y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

A Estados Unidos tampoco le gustaba dormir solo, con la diferencia que únicamente acudía a él cuando tenía miedo. Al final el único que acababa durmiendo sin preocupaciones era Canadá.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno cuantioso para maravilla de los niños, Inglaterra le presentó el montón de cartas que había retenido hasta entonces cuando Francia estaba en la habitación que les servía de estudio para ambos. Estaba repleta de estanterías llenas de libros tanto de literatura como ciencia y religión.

Francia miró las cartas sin parecer sorprendido.

-Por fin. Pensaba si tendría que dejar de hablarte otra vez.

-No me hubiera importado –gruñó, antes de salir sin esperar otra respuesta tonta de su parte.

Era inútil retrasar lo inevitable. Por más que ocultara las cartas de sus amantes, Francia acabaría encontrándose con ellos o conociendo a unos nuevos y dejando a los niños solos sin tener ni una pizca de remordimientos. Por supuesto únicamente pensaba en los pequeños y no en él. A él le traía sin cuidado ser un plato de segunda mesa, tampoco es que fuera una  _necesidad_. Daba igual las veces que quisiera golpearlo cuando se iba con otros sin reparar en Estados Unidos y en Canadá.

Esa tarde se desocupó rápido de sus asuntos y volvió con los niños, quienes estaban ocupados jugando en el patio a los conquistadores. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Francia con ellos, observándolos desde una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó nada más verlo.

-Debo partir esta noche –le respondió-. A la América del Sur.

-¿Te vas?

-Ya he estado mucho tiempo en este lugar.

-Canadá se va a resentir.

-No es el único niño a mi cargo, tengo otros hermanitos que esperan recibir mi amor.

-Amor de porquería. ¿Vas a regresar?

-Seguro. Pero no sé cuándo. Supongo que ya nos veremos en Europa.

-Te vas a ausentar por bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué es el tiempo para nosotros? No le digas nada a Canadá, se pondrá triste y me partirá el corazón.

-Para ti es mejor que llore cuando tú ya no estés aquí, ¿no?

-Siempre consigues que yo parezca todo un villano sin sentimientos.

Francia entró en la casa e Inglaterra le siguió. Ya estaba preparado para una partida rápida; en unas cuantas horas había borrado todo recuerdo de su existencia, a excepción de los regalos dados a los niños, entre ellos las marionetas. Inglaterra se encontró tomando al señor Punch, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo en él. No valía la pena ahogarse en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche Canadá y Estados Unidos se acostaron temprano porque Francia se encargó de hacerles una cena pesadísima. Inglaterra no supo si se habría despedido de los dos a su manera, pero no pretendía enterarse. Le observó con desgana cuando tomó su equipaje y le pidió ayuda para llevarlo al puerto.

-¿Y quieres que te cargue a ti también? –gruñó, ayudándolo a pesar de todo. Mientras más pronto se fuera, más rápido mejorarían las cosas para él.

Cuando estuvieron en el puerto, un grupo recibió a Francia. Uno de los navegantes se les acercó y Francia le abrazó efusivamente. A Inglaterra no le costó establecer conexiones sobre qué clase de relación tenía; se preguntó cuánto tiempo estarían juntos o sería de las conquistas con poco valor que eran el pan de cada día para la nación francesa.

Se fue sin despedirse, repitiéndose que no valía la pena. Intentó dejar de pensar en Francia y por un momento efímero creyó que tendría éxito. Mañana sería un largo día, pero esperaba que Canadá supiera sobrellevar su ausencia mejor de lo que él haría si acaso significara  _algo_  para él.


End file.
